tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruebenn as "Owen" (Camp Drama)
19:54 Ferguson97 ~Ferguson9@pool-173-70-39-204.nwrknj.fios.verizon.net has joined #scaffold 19:55 Here. 19:55 Ooo, a mystery character. 19:55 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Ferguson! Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 19:55 Hi, I am Ferguson97 and I am trying out for Owen. 19:55 <@TDIFan13> (You can use color in here, by the way. Typically, we don't use color in private-message but, yeah, in public, we do. c:) 19:55 <@TDIFan13> Alright, awesome. 19:56 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 19:56 Sure thing. 19:56 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 19:56 Shoot. 19:56 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 19:56 9. 19:56 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 19:56 7. 19:56 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 19:57 No. 19:57 <@TDIFan13> Awesome. 19:57 <@TDIFan13> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 19:57 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 19:57 Yes. 19:57 <@TDIFan13> Who would you be interested in starting a relationship with? 19:57 <@TDIFan13> Doesn't just have to be one person. 19:57 Sadie or Courtney; but I'd make Owen flirt with Noah a lot - for kicks. 19:58 <@TDIFan13> Alright, great. 19:58 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 19:58 Yes. 19:58 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 19:58 Protagonist. 19:58 <@TDIFan13> Alright. 19:59 <@TDIFan13> Since you just tried out, you don't have an audition tape and opening confessional. 19:59 Sounds good. 19:59 <@TDIFan13> So, just link me to your userpage or wherever you're planning on posting it later. 19:59 Should I act out being him right now. 19:59 And gotcha. 19:59 <@TDIFan13> In a sec. 19:59 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ferguson97 19:59 <@TDIFan13> Great. Your character for your scene is Heather. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 20:00 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Heather13 20:00 Ferguson97 has changed nick to Owen0 20:00 Hey, Heather! It's great to see ya! 20:00 <+Heather13> Oh, not again. -_-' 20:00 You know what would be GREAT? 20:00 <+Heather13> If you left me alone? 20:01 No, silly. 20:01 Pancakes! 20:01 <+Heather13> UGH. 20:01 <+Heather13> That is IT. 20:01 We can go to the Pancake House right now! 20:01 <+Heather13> I have HAD IT with your big mouth that only gets BIGGER when you eat! 20:01 Well, of course it does! I have to open it to eat! Silly Heather. 20:01 <+Heather13> The PANCAKE HOUSE? This is a competition, you idiot. 20:01 <+Heather13> :@ 20:01 <+Heather13> Oh. But you wouldn't remember that, would you? While SOME OF US are trying to actually make alliances and play the game... 20:01 We can take Chef's motorcycle for a spin! He'd let me, cuz he loves me. Hehehe 20:02 <+Heather13> You've been getting along with EVERYONE. 20:02 <+Heather13> Well, guess what? 20:02 Play the game? Like monoploy? 20:02 <+Heather13> The shtick isn't going to last for too much longer. 20:02 Or Hungry Hungry Hippos? 20:02 * Heather13 groans. 20:02 <+Heather13> You are SO annoying. 20:02 That's the nicest thing you've said to me! 20:02 * Owen0 hugs Heather13 20:02 * Heather13 gasps. 20:02 * Heather13 chokes. 20:03 <+Heather13> Ewww! 20:03 <+Heather13> Get OFF of me, you tub of gelatin. :@ 20:03 What? Did I hug you too hard again. 20:03 You seem upset. I think someone needs a hug... 20:03 <+Heather13> YOU JUST GAVE ME ONE. :@ 20:03 ... Another one? 20:03 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 20:03 <@TDIFan13> Great job! c: 20:03 Thanks! 20:03 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. :D 20:03 <@TDIFan13> Thanks for trying out! 20:03 Thanks! 20:04 Was I in-character? 20:04 <@TDIFan13> Yeah, I think so. 20:04 <@TDIFan13> I didn't see anything wrong. 20:04 Thanks. You did a good Heather. 20:04 <@TDIFan13> Typically we don't reference anything outside world-y in RP. 20:04 <@TDIFan13> Like names of famous people are okay 20:04 <@TDIFan13> But names of board games and stuff are usually parodied 20:04 Owen0 has changed nick to Ferguson97 20:04 Ok. 20:04 <@TDIFan13> "Hungry Hungry Hippos" > "Slimy Slimy Snakes" or something 20:04 <@TDIFan13> It's so trivial though 20:04 <@TDIFan13> no one would notice if you did it in an actual roleplay 20:04 <@TDIFan13> :p 20:05 Sounds reasonable. :p 20:05 <@TDIFan13> anyway yeah, you were great! 20:05 Yay! 20:05 Or as Owen would put it: Wooohoooo! 20:05 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. :D 20:05 See ya man 20:05 <@TDIFan13> bye c: 20:05 Ferguson97 ~Ferguson9@pool-173-70-39-204.nwrknj.fios.verizon.net has left #scaffold [] Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions